Mine Again
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Kalel's ex-boyfriend comes back into the picture, and he'll do anything to get her back...even if that means dealing with Anthony...permanently. Can Anthony, Ian and the rest of the Smosh crew stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**I was bored and this randomly popped into my mind...as usual, um I made up Kalel's ex-boyfriend's name since I don't know what his real one is...so...yeah.**

* * *

Kalel laughed as Joey told a joke, today was her birthday and Anthony had invited all of their freiends, and her family over to celebrate. It was sweet, how much time and effort, her fiance put into this...she was lucky to have him. She squealed in surprise, when Anthony appeared behind her and kissed her neck.

" Anthony!" She exclaimed happily, as he kissed her neck.

" Hey honey, missed me?" He teased, making her giggle.

" Thank you, for...this." Said Kalel graciously as she smiled up at him.

Anthony smiled and kissed her cheek, he loved Kalel and he'd do anything to make her happy. Kalel giggled and kissed him back...when her heart skipped a beat at the sight of her ex walking in. She opened her mouth, and looked at Anthony.

" Anthony, why don't you stay...here." Said Kalel, before walking past him and heading over to her ex.

Anthony knitted his brows in confusion, when he saw the blond guy, Kalel was walking towards.

" Joey, whose that guy?" He asked curiously, he'd never really seen the guy before and since Joey was Kalel's friend he assumed he knew. Joey peeke dup, from behind Anthony's shoulder and saw who Anthony was talking about.

" Oh, thats Kalel's ex-boyfriend." Said Joey, before calmly taking a sip of his drink.

Anthony looked back at him immediately. " What?" He asked, Joey nodded and looked up at him.

" They broke up, like awhile before you dated each other though...I wonder who invited him here." Said Joey, Anthony bit his lip and looked at him for a split second?

" Should I be worried?" Asked Anthony, Joey, smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" No, she's marrying you isn't she? Besides, Lel and I share everything together...but she's never told me why they broke up...must've been something really serious though. Since she's never told me, and I'm like her best friend, but yeah I highly doubt anything's going to happen...still wondering who brought him here though." Said Joey curiously.

Anthony bit his lip, while he trusted Kalel and loved her with all his heart...he was still, just abit uneasy.

" Hey, Kris ." Said the blond, Kalel folded her arms and looked at him suspiciously.

" Its Kalel, and what're you doing here?" She asked, He scoffed and shrugged his shoulders.

" Listen, I um...I came because I want to get together again, I swear I've changed." He replied Kalel looked at him, and scoffed shaking her head at what he'd just said.

" No, I'm not falling for that whole ' I've changed' bull, you used the last time. And, more importantly I'm engaged...so, thats a definite no." Said Kalel, looking at her ex with burning hatred in her eyes. Paul furrowed his brows, when he looked at her.

" What to who?" He asked incredulously.

" None of your business, ok look just get out I don't want to see you." She replied, a wave of emotions churning inside her. She was greatful the lighting was so dim, so he wouldn't notice her red face. He scoffed, and stalked off...not wanting to cause a scene.

She stormed off, upstairs, with Anthony not far behind. Kalel went to the bedroom and sat on hers and Anthony's bed. She sighed and sniffled as she wiped away the tears...she was angry, wondering why he even bothered coming, who invited him.

" Hey." Sad Anthony softly, as he walked in and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her gently kissing her forehead.

" Are you ok?" He asked in concern, she shook her head and leaned against him.

" No...I'm sorry." Said Kalel, wiping away her tears.

" Why're you sorry,I'm the one who should be sorry, for not going over there and being by your side." Said Anthony, gently brushing some of her hair back. It hurt him to see her like this, especially since he knew he could've prevented it by being there for her.

" No its just, he said somethings and..." She sighed, and shook her head again.

" He wanted me to get back together with him." Said Kalel, Anthony's eyes widened...but he decided to let Kalel continue...still, he wanted to punch the guy in the face. Not just for making Kalel cry, but for that as well.

" I said no, obviously...and it upset me, because he said he'd changed...and that was what he said the first time too...and it reminded me, of everything he did, and why we broke up." She replied, Anthony gently rubbed her shoulder.

" Do you feel like talking about it? Thats what I'm here for." Said Anthony, she sniffled and sighed...wiping a few more of her tears away.

" The first time, he cheated on me...he begged, and begged and...he said he'd changed, that he wasn't that guy anymore...but, he became very controlling, he'd...he'd tell me, things I could or couldn't do, he'd tell me I was...that I needed to dress a certain way...and he never hit me...but his words hurt just as much and...he'd make it seem like it was my fault..." She replied, crying. Anthony felt a burning hared for him...

He wanted to find that son of a bitch, and kick him, square in the balls.

He held Kalel, as she cried in his arms...memories swirling in her mind. Anthony gently rubbed her arm in a comforting manner.

" Kalel listen, I love you so much...what this guy did to you was horrible. I promise I'm not going to let him, or anyone else hurt you ever again." Said Anthony reassuringly, Kalel sighed and buried her face in his shirt...she was glad to have Anthony, someone who who encouraged her, and loved her for who she was.

Paul left the house and scoffed...he'd never really understood why Kris...Kalel left him. He was handsome, came from a good family, he was awesome...and she was one major babe. It was her attitude that needed adjusting, and he tried to give her a few tips on how to improve herself.

She was just taking them the wrong way.

Still, after a bunch of girls who couldn't make the cut, he wanted his girl back...he just had to get the other guy out of the way.

He went into his car, and pulled out his phone.

" Siri, find who Kalel Cullen is engaged to" He replied, the phone promptly responded after a few seconds.

_" Anthony Padilla, famous Youtuber and co-creator of Smosh"_

He looked at the house, Kalel was going to be his again...and Anthony was going to be out of his way... for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so thanks for your faves, follows and reviews XD, also I, unfortunately am onf those people whom if they have a fave character. Tend to torture them in my writing for somereason, and while I do like Ian and Anthony equally...Anthony gets tortured just abit more.**

**And I promise one day, I will write something that doesn't involve putting Anthony through Hell. But...I don't know. Anyway, on with it.**

* * *

Once Kalel was feeling a little bit better, they went back downstairs, after a few hours the party was over and guests began to leave. Anthony, had told Ian what had happened...not the full story, just that Kalel's ex came, and wanted to get back together.

" Dude, all you and Kalel have to do is say the word, and I'm prepared to kick this guy's ass." Said Ian, behind him Kalel chuckled.

" Didn't know you cared that much Ian." She teased, squealing as Ian wrapped her in a big bear hug.

" Of course, you're like the baby sister I never got." He replied, making her chuckle. Anthony smiled and rolled his eyes, it was funny really how people expected Kalel and Ian to dislike each other, when it was just the opposite. The two, acted alot like siblings. And sometimes even double teamed him, when he wasn't minding his smiled and let Kalel go.

" In all seriousness though, you're like my little sister anyone wants to mess with you, has to mess with me." Said Ian, Kalel smiled and hugged him graciously.

" Thanks Ian, but I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen." Said Kalel, with a small smile.

" K, but if you guys need me, for whatever I'm always just a phone call away." Said Ian, looking at Kalel and Anthony.

" Thanks man." Said Anthony sincerely, as he and Ian fistbumped. After biddin them goodbye, Ian left though he was very suspicious about the whole thing...he hoped that nothing bad was going to happen, maybe he'd circle the place a few times...just in case.

He knew he was probably being paranoid, but he took his friends' safety seriously...esecialiayy, whe those friends were pretty much like family to him.

Anthony and Kalel, finished cleaning up and sat down on the couch., with Kalel cuddling up to Anthony and Bukki on her lap. They sat down and watched a random movie, before they ended up falling asleep on the couch together.

Anthony, stirred abit, when he heard the sound of a doorbell ringing. He groaned, and rubbed his eyes checking to see what time it was, before gently getting up while simultaneously trying not to wake Kalel. He sighed, and rubbed his head...opening the door to find Paul.

" You must be Anthony." Said the blond, Anthony folded his arms and looked at him.

" And you're the ex." He replied, remembering what Kalel had told him. Paul, shrugged...so this was Anthony, he didn't look like much...why did Kalel choose this emo-reject over someone like him?

" I guess so, listen dude I just want to talk...man to man, whatever Kalel has told you about me, its all lies." Said Paul, making Anthony narrow his eyes.

" And I should believe you because?" Asked Anthony, clearly not in the mood for anything he had to say.

" Because she lies, she's lied about alt of things, she lied about her name, her background...everything. Are you sure, she's not lying about this too?" He asked, making Anthony scoff.

" Y'know, I hear alot of this, 'she lied about this' 'she lied about that' from fangirls...ok, she's entitled to make up whatever she wants and doesn't have to tell people everything about her life. I love her, and I know she'd never lie to me...so who am I gonna believe the woman I love or some guy who wants to split us apart?" Asked Anthony, he and Paul glared at each other.

" She doesn't know what she's talking about, I changed...really, she just needs an attittude adjustment." Said Paul, Anthony clenched his hands tightly into fists.

" And what do you mean by that?" Asked Anthony defensively.

" None of your business, now lets get something straight here Anthony, I'm giving you one chance to back down and let me get what I want...otherwise, I have other ways." Said Paul, Anthony stood his ground.

" No, I'm not going to let you hurt Kalel anymore...I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep her away from you." Said Anthony, making Paul smirk.

" I was kind of hoping you'd say that, alright then Anthony, your funeral." Said Paul before leaving, Anthony shut the door, and sighed...he turned and saw Kalel standing behind him...looking down guiltily. She bit her lip, and walked away, ignoring him calling out to her.

She'd woken up, when she noticed Anthony wasn't there...and she'd heard every word.

" Kalel, hey its ok." Said Anthony, sitting next to her and holding her.

" I'm so sorry...I...you.."

" No, listen, I love you, I always have and I always will...I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I'll be right by your side...we're going to make it through this together." Said Anthony reassuringly, she sighed and listened...hugging him in her arms, feeling safe...

Paul went back to his car, well he can't say he didn't warn the emo-haired bastard. But, how should he do it, he wondered...how should he kill Anthony Padilla?

The next day, Kalel woke up, her head had been resting on Anthony's chest, his hand on her back as he layed on the couch asleep. She smiled and layed her head back down, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. She giggled as Bukki walked by, holding one of her zippy's in her mouth.

It was so calm and peaceful...but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:** I don't own Smosh, nor anyone** **associated with them,**

**Hey guy, I'm back, sorry its been a hectic week, but everything's all good now XD. So, here we have the next chapter of Mine Again. And, I watched the rest of the livestream, yay! This was going to go up earlier...but I was distracted, so anyway, I have afternoon classes tuesday-thursday. So, I'll get home pretty late.**

* * *

Anthony mumbled something before yawning and stretching, He looked down at Kalel peacefully resting on his chest and smiled. She deserved plenty of rest, after the night she just had...he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. She looked up, and smiled at him.

" Did I wake you?" He asked softly.

" No, I've been awake for like an hour really." She replied, cuddling up to him...she had a bad feeling...but, she didn't want to say anything, lest it ruin his good mood.

Anthony gently rubbed her back, he had a feeling she was hiding something...and he assumed that it had to do with a certain someone, who'd come last night. He sighed and kissed her again, hoping to make her feel better.

" Hey, why don't I make breakfeast, you just sit here on the couch and relax...I'll take care of everything." Said Anthony, she smiled and kissed him.

" That sounds nice...be careful though." She replied, the feeling burning in the pit of her stomach. Anthony nodded, and Kalel laid down, as he went to the kitchen to make breakfeast. He looked over at the window for a split second, when a brick came flying through it breaking the glass.

" Anthony!?" Exclaimed Kalel, Anthony jumped back as shards of broken glass flew everywhere. He was just glad the brick hadn't hit him.

" I'm fine, just some kid threw a rock." He lied, not wanting to worry her. He went over and picked up the brick, taking the note taped onto it and putting it in his pocket. When Kalel walked in, her eyes widened at the brick in Anthony's hand.

" A rock the size of a brick! Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

" Yeah, I'm fine...probably just some kids trying to be funny or something." He replied, Kalel narrowed her eyes...now it was Anthony who seemed to be hiding something. After she and Anthony cleaned up the glass, and called the police, who said they'd look into it.

Kalel went back to the couch, her head reeling.

Anthony took out the note and read it as soon as she was gone.

_" I'm coming for you, emo-reject...I'm going to take what's mine back, and you're going to be six feet under."_

Anthony bit his lip, his suspicions having been confirmed. He called the police back, and told them about the note, as well as who he suspected it was.

He hung up, and made breakfeast...the note firmly in mind.

Kalel sat in the living room, flipping through the t.v. for things to watch, while they ate. When the feeling began to surface, what if this was a sign?

" Ok, bon appetite." Said Anthony happily as he set the plate down before her. She smiled, and the two ate breakfeast, while watching a random movie...though neither of their minds were on the movie. After breakfeast, they vlogged for abit and decided to go to the store, to replace the glass that had been broken. After getting it, they went to the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner.

When they went back to Anthony's car...they saw that it had been scratched and spray painted on.

" Well thats mature." Said Anthony dryly. Kalel shook her head and rolled her eyes.

" He always was really childish, whenever I wouldn't do what he wanted he'd go to these huge extremes." She replied, putting the bags in the trunk, Anthony immediately looked at his fiance worriedly...he hoped she wasn't implying what he thought she was.

" Did he hurt you?" He asked, Kalel paused for a second.

" Not physically, but he'd go off on these rants and...I'd end up crying, and he'd apologize...and, yeah." She replied calmly.

" I'm sorry." Said Anthony sincerely, she looked up at him and smiled, kissing him fully on the lips. While the memories lingered and it did hurt...at least this time it was different, and he wasn't going to hurt her again...she hoped so at least.

They headed back into the car, when Anthony remembered that he still had to go to the police station later. But, he was really nervous about leaving Kalel home alone. After they'd fixed the window, they walked back in.

" Hey, um Kalel...I kind of have to run an errand." Said Anthony still unsure, he didn't want Kalel to see the note because he didn't want her to worry. Which meant, having to leave her here...alone...while there was some creep after her.

" Sure, I'll call Meghan over." Said Kalel, she smiled and placed a hand on Anthony's shoulder.

" I'll have my cellphone on, pepper spray, and anything else just in case...besides, its only gonna be five minutes right?" She asked, he sighed and nodded...hopong it would take five minutes...and he did trust Kalel to take care of herself, he was just so...uneasy.

" Ok,take care of yourself, and keep everything locked." Said Anthony, After being sure she'd be safe he headed into his car, and went to the station. Kalel closed the door, and immediately called Meghan to come and hang out...she too felt, uneasy...but she could take care of herself...at least she hoped so. She sat down on the couch, waiting for Meghan, when the doorbell rang.

She smiled, and skipped along to the door, her hand on the handle, when a text came in.

She looked down at her phone, and furrowed her brow...it was a text from Meghan.

_" Hey, I might be a few minutes late I'm stuck in traffic."_

Kalel stepped back away from the door, her eyes were wide as the doorbell rang again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of Mine Again, I don't have class today so its just gonna be one big, updating thing...so, yeah XD and yeah, I realize the similarities...and unfortunately this is one of the many things they do in horror movies, which as much as we know that splitting up in a horror movie/game/story isn't good...they still need to in order for action and...plot...yeah. That's my view anyway.**

* * *

Kalel took a deep breath and looked through the peephole, she was right...it was him. She pulled out her cellphone, and called the police as the doorbell rang again. Her eyes widened, when she realized, what if Meghan or Anthony came and he was still out there. She immediately called Anthony,

_"Hello?"_

" Anthony, are you almost home?" She asked.

"_ Um, no I'm doing the errand...why? are you ok?"_

" He's here...so, so please if you come back, stay in the car and don't get out or...or don't come at all and just...just.."

_" Babe I'm coming home now." _

Kalel's eyes widened, this was bad...really, really bad, what if he came and there was a huge confrontation? What...what if, just millions of what-ifs ran through her mind.

" No, Anthony no don't, please just don't." She pleaded not wanting him to get hurt, when the doorbell rang several times.

_" I'm on my way, just stay on the line with me."_

" No, no, no, no, no no, please Anthony don't I already called the police just...just please don't." She pleaded, regretting calling her fiance now. She knew this was going to end badly...she gasped as the ringing stopped...and everything went quiet...when she heard the sound of breaking glass. She ran, up the stairs towards the bedroom, closed the door and locked it tightly.

_" Kalel, I love you and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, ok."_

Anthony drove as fast as he could, he regretted leaving Kalel home alone, he could here the fear in her voice. He just hoped she'd be ok, until either he or the police arrived first. He also knew that this could end badly, but he was not going to let the love of his life get hurt...he was going to keep her safe no matter what, on the other end, he heard banging...followed by the sound of a dial tone

Kalel sat against the door, unsure of what else to do having already called the police...she hung up, and called the police again...telling them to hurry, and that the intruder was actually in the house.

" C'mon Kalel, just open the door and we can talk."

" No, go away or I swear, I will hurt you." Said Kalel angrily, making Paul laugh on the other side of the door.

" You hurt me? thats actually kind of funny, you're like a twig compared to me y'know that right?" He replied, Kalel closed her eyes and shook her head, trying not to let him get to her.

" Y'know I'm kind of hoping Anthony gets here soon...I've got a little surprise in store just for him."

Kalel's heart sank, she immediately stood up and pressed herself against the door.

" Stay away from him, if you hurt him I swear I'll."

" Oh like I'm so scared of you, babe we can start over...just come back, and I'll show you how much I've changed...really." Said Paul, Kalel sighed and shook her head again. Wondering when the cops would get here, hoping they got here before Anthony did, minutes passed..her hopes immediately dashed when she heard Anthony's voice.

Anthony looked up, as he saw Paul ontop of the staircase.

" Hey Anthony, back so soon?" He asked, with a smirk, Anthony stood his ground...his brown eyes glaring daggers at him, as Paul walked down the stairs.

" Where is she?" Asked Anthony, making the other man chuckle.

" She's locked up in your room, gotta admit, she thinks pretty fast...I always did like that about her...among other things." He licked his lip, making Anthony clench his hands tightly into fists. Making him chuckle yet again, as if this were all just some sick, twisted joke.

" Can't take a joke can you emo reject? And I thought you were supposed to be one of the funniest guys ever...that is why Smash is so famous right? Or wait, is it Smash or Smosh...whatever, its stupid either way." He replied, Anthony looked at the clock...he just had to by enough time for the cops to get here soon. He chuckled abit, making Paul furow his brow,

" Sorry just laughing, you really think that bothers me? Its Smosh by the way, not like you'd be able to understand the difference though." Replied Anthony dryly. He took a step back, as Paul pulled out a knife from his sweater.

" Oh, you think you're so clever don't you Anthony, we'll just see how clever you are when I deal with the competition permanently. "

" You're a huge psycho you know that?" Said Anthony, Paul smirked... he lunged forward, Anthony dodged, quickly, wincing as he felt something graze him. He groaned slightly, as he immediately placed a hand on his side...feeling the blood, come out. He looked up, and kicked Paul away, the sounds of police sirens wailing in the distance.

He let out a cry of pain, as something sharp hit his ankle making it hard to stand.

" I'll finish you off later." Said Paul, running out of the house, when he saw the lights flashing in the distance. Anthony tried to stop the bleeding, when Kalel came rushing down the stairs.

" Anthony, what...why..." She was at a loss for words, greatful he was ok and yet angry he would put himself in harm's way like that. Finally the police came, and after taking Anthony to the hospital, they explained everything. Kalel looked at Anthony, curiously when he mentioned the note. Once the officer was gone...Kalel looked at him.

" You didn't say anything about that...is that what the errand was, you were going to show them that...when we could've gone together?" She asked, Anthony sighed.

" I didn't want you to worry...and, you had enough on your plate, and...I should've stayed, or taken you...I know that was stupid." He was cut off by Kalel hugging him tightly, and crying onto his shoulder.

" Just don't do that ever again...I don't wanna lose you." She cried, Anthony hugged her back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I've come up with a new competition come up with a villain, worse than any of my other villains for an upcoming story...the plot of the story, is the guys falling into the Smosh 'verse where their Smosh videos is real...but its a much darker place than they imagined. Anyway, if you're not sure of the villains, Pm me, for the full list.**

**Ok, and Ian and the others appear here, so...yeah XD**

* * *

Later, after Kalel told the others of what happened, they came to check and make sure the both of them were ok. Kalel went outside, to go give them some space, as well as tell the others the full details. Anthony looked up, as Ian walked into the room he smiled innocently...knowing that Ian probably wasn't going to be happy with him.

" Hey Ian." Said Anthony, Ian hugged his best friend...greatful he was ok, but he was mad that Anthony would do something like, confront the guy who was out to kill him head on. He knew Anthony didn't like going up to people...for anything really, and preferred to handle things on his own.

But really... there was wanting to work on something by yourself, or wanting to deal with something on your own...and then there was putting your life in danger.

" You're not happy with me are you?" He asked sheepishly.

" I don't know..." Said Ian, hugging Anthony tightly, catching the brown eyed man off guard. Ian sighed and sat down, after pulling away.

" I'm glad you're ok, but at the same time though...do you know what would've happened had the cops not gotten there in time? Ant, that was extremely reckless and dangerous." Said Ian, Anthony noticed the redness in his friend's eyes.

" I did it to help Kalel, what if he'd hurt her Ian?" He asked, his brown eyes met Ian's blue ones.

" I'd have broken his neck if he'd hurt both of you. Ant, I understand, I'd have probably done the same thing, but it was still stupid. What if he'd killed you...what then? He'd have gone right back to trying to get Kalel." Said Ian, true if he'd been in that position...he probably would've faced the psycho too.

But that didn't change the fact that it was still reckless, and he could've died.

Anthony looked back down, clearly not having thought about that. Both sighed, the air in the room was thick and tense.

" I'm glad you're ok though..." Said Ian, he and Anthony caught each others' eye and smiled. Ian sighed, and looked at the cast on Anthony's foot.

" How long do you have to wear that?"

Anthony gave him a rough estimate, making Ian wince...in truth, he blamed himself...deep down. Why didn't he pay attention better? why didn't he insist on staying? He looked up as Anthony put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

" Don't blame yourself, besides, the police probably got him by now...so, don't worry." Said Anthony, Ian sighed and nodded.

Kalel sighed as she slumped down in her chair.

" Slushie?"

She looked up as Mari extended a slushie towards her, Kalel smiled and graciously accepted.

" Thanks...ugh, today has just been...ugh..." Said Kalel, before taking a sip of the blue frozen treat, Mari sat with her and listened to her.

" I mean...I woke up and I had this bad feeling, and all throughout the day there were these things happening and...ugh." Kalel sighed and set the slushie down beside her, hiding her face in her hands. She wished she hadn't called Anthony, then he wouldn't have gotten hurt.

" 'Lel, its not your fault, its not Anthony's fault, no ones except Paul...so lets put all the blame where it belongs...on him." Said Mari, comfortingly rubbing Kalel's back.

" Yeah, you kind of sound like Ian." Said Lasercorn, earning him a look from Mari. Kalel knitted her brows, and looked at him.

" What do you mean by that?" She asked curiously.

" Well, Ian blames himself for not being there and helping you guys..." Said Lasercorn, Kalel's face dropped...she didn't want anyone blaming themselves, least of all Anthony or Ian. She stood up, and walked into the room immediately glomping Ian.

" Hi to you too sis." Teased Ian, Kalel smiled and gave him a small squeeze before letting go and sitting beside Anthony.

" What was that about babe?" Asked Anthony, looking up into her eyes. She sighed, and shook her head, resting her head on Anthony's shoulder...gripping his hand firmly in hers.

" Nice Lasercorn." Said Mari, Lasercorn looked up, wondering what he did.

" Sorry, I tend to blurt things out...not a good habit." Said Lasercorn, Sohinki stood up. He sighed, and looked at the others.

" Ok, no...squabbling or whatever it is you're doing...we need to figure out a way to help Anthony and Kalel...anyone got any ideas?" Asked Sohinki.

" I've got one," Said Ian at the doorway, the group looked to see Ian and Kalel at the door of Anthony's hospital room. Mel went over and hugged Kalel, before going over to Ian. The group walked in, and tried hard to come up with a plan.

" For now though, you probably shouldn't stay in your house, and stay with someone else. There's six of us, so we'll divide in groups of three while Anthony's in here." Said Ian, Anthony and Kalel nodded.

" Ok, Team Iancornari, will take first shift here, while Team Melanshirehinki will stay with me...wherever I'm staying." Said Kalel. hoping to have gotten the names right.

" And, what're we supposed to do?" Asked Joey, the group looked back to see Joey and Meghan at the doorway.

" Hi." Waved Meghan with a small smile.

" Meghan, Joey, you'll take care of Bukki and Pip, and if the Smosh house doesn't work, then Kalel can stay with one of you." Said Anthony, Kalel nodded and smiled at her friends.

" Sure, and, Team...you guys, can keep watch." Said Meghan, the group, spent awhile making plans, when Joey cleared his throat.

" Um guys, theres family coming." Said Joey, they looked up as a three year old immediately dashed in past Joey and Meghan before stopping and looking back at them. Kalel and Anthony chuckeled, as she immediately shyly hid behind Kalel's legs.

" Whose this?" Asked Mari, giving a small wave to the three year old staring up at all of them.

" My little sister, Kimmy...its ok, they're my friends." Said Anthony, Kimberly looked up at all of them, before slowly sneaking out from behind Kalel's legs and running to Anthony.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, sorry for the long absense...I was really busy, but anyway...let us get back into it XD, with the next chapter. Also, to any who're participating in the villain's Contest, the due date, shall be September 2nd. XD**

* * *

Kimmy looked back at them, she recognized Ian and waved, he smiled and waved back.

" Um..." Came a small voice, Meghan and Joey looked back to see a timid, twelve year old boy, looking up at the shyly. Meghan smiled warmly and waved before letting him pass.

" Th-th-thanks." Said Matthew shyly, he waved to Ian and Kalel before going over to Anthony who chuckled and ruffled his and Kimberly's hair. Normally Matthew and Kimberly, were excited and extremely enthusiastic...infront of other people however?

" Aww, they're so shy...we'll um, be out here." Said Mel, giving them a small wave. They shyly waved back, as they left the room.

Kalel froze as Anthony's mother hugged her, she sighed and hugged back...greatful she wasn't angry.

" I'm so glad you're both alright, well...in a way." Said his mother peeking her head in, Anthony smiled and waved to his mother innocently.

" I'm sorry...its-"

Kalel was cut off by, his mother placing a hand on her shoulder, and smiling warmly at her.

" Dear, I've had my experiences with exes...it is never your fault, and neither you or Anthony deserve this happening to you...understand?" Said Anthony's mom, Kalel smiled and nodded. She sighed, and explained to Anthony's mom what happened...and about the plan.

Anthony's mother looked back at them, now it was their turn to stand there awkwardly.

While The Smosh Games guys, had met Ian's mom during the livestream, none of them, nor Mari had ever met Anthony's mom...until now at least. They waved, and Meghan and Joey looked at each other unsure of whether to stay there or not.

" Becareful, then...all of you." Said Anthony's mother.

" Will do Mrs. P, " Said Ian with a small smile.

" Woah." Said three year old Kimberly, looking at the cast on her elder brother's leg...she reached up to poke it, when Matt gently pulled her hand back.

" Its ok, it doesn't hurt as much anymore." Said Anthony, Kimberly smiled and gently poked it...Matthew rolled his eyes...before sitting by Anthony's bedside.

" Did it hurt?" Asked Kimberly, looking up with huge, curious eyes. Anthony winced, he'd prefer not to live through that experience again.

" You can't just ask people that, Kim." Scolded Matthew, Kimberly shrank back and looked down. Anthony looked at her sympathetically.

" Hey be nice, she's three Matty..." Said Anthony, Matthew looked down, and Anthony could tell there was something bothering him. He looked back at Kimberly, who met his gaze...she turned, and went to one of the other chairs and sat down. Giving them space.

" Ok, now whats this really about." Said Anthony, Matthew sighed.

" Kevin says we have to protect you...how come people don't want you here? L...like Frank, and...and...this guy, how come, they want to...to...t-" Matthew sniffled, and felt his face growing hot. Anthony, wrapped his arms around his little brother...who immediately hugged him, clinging to him.

" Hey, look at me...but you and Kevin, you're the little brothers...its my job to protect you not the other way around. Its Kevin's job to protect you and Kimberly, and its your job to protect Kimberly...I have the tougher job of protecting all of you. " Said Anthony, gently wiping away his brother's tears. " You three, mom, Kalel, Ian, and everyone else."

" Whose protecting you, if you're protecting everyone else then?" He asked.

" I can take care of myself." Said Anthony, with a small smile. He knew he needed help...but he didn't need anyone taking care of him, he'd done just fine up until now...it was Kalel who needed taking care of...not him. Matt hugged him again...just as tightly as before. Kalel stood at the doorway, having heard everything

At the police station, Paul was sitting in a cell...he looked back and smirked as his father had bailed him out, and payed off the cops to drop the charges...that was the way it was, he could do anything he wanted...and no one could touch him...ever.

He could have anything he ever wanted...except Kristen or Kalel as she called herself now...she was a real spitfire, and...well...if he got a little rough with her this time around it wouldn't matter. He was going to break her down, make her see by force that she was his property.

And as for Anthony well...he was going to find a way to get rid of the emo-reject permanently...when he recalled the other guy from the Smosh videos...the weird guy with the stupid haircut...what was his name? Ian, well...perhaps he could have some fun with Ian to show Anthony just what was in store for him.

And best of all, nothing could touch him.

Now...how to go about it.

* * *

**Sorry, its so short, I promise next chapter will be longer...anyway, plot! yay...Idon't know**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I just finished Vidcon Adventures and I am pumped, anway here is the next chapter of Mine Again, wchih I hope you guys like and...yeah.**

* * *

Once it was time to go, Kalel told the others she'd stay here with Anthony, so team Laserarihinki was relieved of duty for the first night...She had a few things she wanted to talk to Anthony about. She went into the room and sat by his side.

" So, tell me again how you're protecting all of us, and how you can take care of yourself?" Said Kalel, Anthony sighed. He knew he'd felt someone was at the door.

" Anthony I appreciate your help...and I've always loved how supportive you are, but you don't have to take the weight of the world on your shoulders." She replied, looking into his brown eyes. He sighed, and looked into her bautiful blue eyes.

" I've always been like that...growing up, I had to take care of my family...my mom has agoraphobia, she gets anxious being outside the house, so I had to support my family in any way I could...and you're my family now, you, Ian, Melanie, Mari, Joven, Sohinki, Lasercorn, Bukki, Pip...all of you, and its my job to take care of you." He replied, Kalel's eyes widened.

" No its not, yes you had a rough childhood...but that doesn't mean we're all going to just sit back and let you do all the work. Right now you need as much help as I do." She replied, Anthony sighed he knew she was trying to help...but it wasn't him that was in danger..it was her.

" Why are you so stubborn?" She mumbled under her breath.

" Well why are you?"

Outside the door, Ian, Joven and Melanie sat in the waiting room awkwardly as the couple fought.

" I'm gonna get snacks." Said Joven,

" I'm going to the bathroom." Said Melanie,

The two got up, away from the awkward situation. Ian went over, about to knock on the door when he noticed a blond man approach him, his eyes flitted to the door, and back. He smirked when he heard the commotion.

" Guess, there's trouble in paradise." Said Paul Smugly, Ian folded his arms, and glared at Kalel's ex-boyfriend.

" You have two seconds to get out of my face before I drop kick you into the ground." Said Ian, his eyes narrowed, making Paul chuckle.

" You don't scare me coconut head."

Ian looked on with a mock hurt expression.

" Oh, gee that wounded me so much, I've never heard that one before." Said Ian, in his mind he heard the 'Ian the master of comebacks' song in his head. Paul scoffed and looked at Ian.

" You think you're so funny don't you?" He asked.

" Well that is why we're the number 2 most subscibed channel on Youtube yes, " Said Ian, with a small smirk though he could see Paul was getting confused..almost as if wondering why Ian wasn't yielding.

" Thing is dude, seven years I've had people talking down to me, treating me like I'm an idiot, like I'm a nobody compared to Anthony I've gotten so used to the insults they don't even faze me anymore." Paul looked at him, and now it was his turn to smirk.

" Guess I'll be doing you a favor won't I Ian, once Anthony's gone...you won't have that problem anymore."

Ian punched him in the face so hard, he flew back a couple of inches, before hitting the floor, The blond saw stars for a second, before Ian grabbed him by his shirt collar, and thrust him against the wall. His eyes widened, as Ian glared daggers at him.

" You come near Anthony and Kalel, you so much as blink in their general direction I will pummel you so hard, you'll end up under the ground." Said Ian, Paul smirked and gave a small chuckle.

" Try me." Said Paul, leaning in so that he was only a few inches away from Ian's face. The two men glared at each other, when Paul pulled something from his pocket and immediately Ian lurched as he felt something sharp dig into his side.

He let out a cry of pain as he felt over...blood pouring from the wound...someone screamed as Paul ran, Kalel opened the door and gasped at the sight of Ian, docters and nurses immediately rushed over as did Joven and Melanie...Melanie was immediately at Ian's side.

" Kalel whats going on?" Asked Anthony from inside, Kalel immediately looked back not wanting him to see...but it was too late, as Anthony's eyes widened at the sight of Ian, being placed on a gurney.

" What happened?" He asked.

" I think I have an idea." Said Kalel horrified, as Ian looked so pale...and at the red blood on the floor, watching helplessly as doctors took him to a seperate room...Melanie cried in Joven's arms...and she knew...she knew that it was all her fault.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I was hit with the hugest inspiration, and I'm going to try to update this more, I promise XD, so anyway...yeah.**

* * *

" Kalel? what is it...what happened?" Asked Anthony, Kalel looked back with tears in her eyes.

" Its all my fault." She replied sadly, her blue eyes filled with tears. Anthony motioned for her to come closer...she shook her head, and stood her ground. She sighed, and felt the hot tears go down her cheeks...this was all her fault. It was her exboyfriend that was doing this just to get her...she told Anthony what happened, and watched Anthony's skin turned pale, and the heartbreak in his eyes.

" Its not your fault." Said Anthony, she nodded and felt her lip quivering.

" It is Anthony...its my ex who did this, if you had never met me, none of this wouldn't have happened...Ian wouldn't be dying, you wouldn't be in this hospital...nothing. He was right, all...all I've ever been...is a liar, and...and a horrible person... I deserve all that hate." She cried, Anthony felt his heart break. His best friend was dying, and his fiancee was on the verge of a breakdown.

" No, thats not true...Kalel, I love you...from the moment we met, I loved everything about you, you, Ian and everyone else you mean the world to me. Especially you, you're not a horrible person...you don't deserve any of that hate. And I know Ian wouldn't want you blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault." He replied,

She slowly went over and held his hand, before hugging him and crying...letting him hug her.

The next day, both were in Ian's room...thankfully, being in a hospital doctors and such were able to keep him from bleeding too badly. Kalel stood by the doorway, as Ian told Anthony everything, Anthony nodded and looked at his friend sympathetically.

" I'm sorry dude." Said Anthony sincerely, Ian smiled and playfully shrugged.

" Hey, at least I get a pretty cool battle scar to show the kids or grandkids one day." Said Ian teasingly, making Anthony chuckle...there was his best friend..making light of a situation. He and Ian looked back at Kalel, who was looking down at her feet.

" She thinks its her fault." Said Anthony, Ian nodded and motioned for Kalel to get closer. She sighed and did so, he went over and gently held her hand.

" You know I don't blame you...right?" He asked, his blue eyes looking into hers.

" You should." She mumbled under her breath, Ian sighed and shook his head. He hated it when his friends were down, especially when it was over something that was't their fault to begin with.

" Lel its not your fault, the guy is just a psycho lunatic...granted I shouldn't have egged him on, but its his fault for doing this and not taking no for an awnser. You're like my little sister 'Lel, and if I've learned anything from Anthony, its that an older brother always does his best to protect his little siblings...even if we're not actually related, but you get it right?" He asked. Kalel smiled and nodded, she hugged Ian, who hugged her back.

Anthony smiled softly, and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Kalel sighed, and let go when Ian smiled at both of them.

" I'll be out of here soon...um you think we should tell the fans about why there aren't going to be any new videos this week?" Asked Ian, when Mel entered, urgently.

" You guys need to see this." Said the brunnette before clicking on the tv and finding that it was running the story on several new channels, Kalel sighed and looked down at the ground. Anthony wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and rubbed her arm to make her feel better.

Melanie went over to the other side of Ian's bed and hugged him, he hugged her back as the four of them looked up at the t.v. finally, the nurse came in to deliver hospital food for breakfeast. Which didn't look at all appetizing. The Smosh Games Crew came in a short time later, with a laptop in hand. Showing them all the messages from support on Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Youtube etc.

While they were looking through those Kalel went on her own personal Twitter on her phone, and while there were messages from support...there were alot of negative ones as well_. _Alot of which came from fans, and someone by the name of The Opinonater'_ I knew you'd end up bringing Smosh down somehow', 'If Smosh dies I will never forgive you', ' Why don't you just let the psycho have what he wants so he can leave Anthony and Ian alone', ' See what you do Kalel?' ,'Not enough to split them up, now you wanna kill them too?'_

She bit her lip and closed her cell, putting on her best fake smile for Ian, Anthony and the others.

Finally it was time to go, and Kalel reluctantly left Anthony at the hospital after promising ach other that they'd be safe, yadda, yadda...she went with Mari,Lasercorn, and Joven whilst Mel and Sohinki stayed with Ian and Anthony. She stayed in a guest room in Mari's house.

Kalel laid in bed...knowing that they'd come up with a good plan. Still, the comments from earlier had remained burned into her mind. She closed her eyes and saw Ian being wheeled off possibly dying...she saw Anthony defending her, and almost losing his life because of it. She sighed and sat up, taking out her phone and clearing her throat.

" Hey guys, so as alot of you know...Ian and Anthony are in the hospital...and its entirely my fault. My ex boyfiend hurt them, to get to me..." She sighed, and sniffed as her face turned bright red. " I love them, Ian...Ian is like my older brother, and Anthony...Anthony is my everything, I love him, truly...deeply. Which is why..." She paused to collect her breath.

" Which is why you win. I'm not even going to make excuses...I am Kristen Smith, and I am a liar...a big fat liar, I lied about my name, I lied about where my parents were from, I lied about everything...I am lazy, I am selfish, up is down, black is white, everything you have ever thought about me...every single mistake I have ever made in my life...you're right. I do deserve this." She paused, and sniffed as tears trailed down her cheeks.

" I'm sorry that Ian and Anthony got hurt because of this...but, tht won't be a problem...I'm done." She replied, before posting it up on her WULAS channel. She sat there on the bed, ignoring Anthony's calls and texts. She looked and saw a number she didn't recognize.

" Hello?"

_" Hey babe, I like that video you posted up...the crocodile tears give it a nice touch." Came Paul's voice._

" What do you want?"

" _You know what I want doll, come back...I know where Anthony's room is, and if you don't do what I want...I'm not afraid to go in there, and get rid of him for good. But if you come back and be good...do whatever I say, then I promise not to harm a stupid emo hair on his head." _

_"_ You won't hurt Anthony, Ian, Mel or anyone of them? You'll leave them alone?" She asked.

_" Yup,"_

" Why should I trust you?" She asked once more.

_" Lets face it babe...I'm all you got. Admit it babe, from day one none of them ever liked you...not your subscribers, not your Youtube friends...not even those Smosh guys, or Ian like you. You really think their going through all this rouble for you? No, why would anyone actually put their lives at risk for you? Their doing it for Anthony, he's their friend...he's the top dog on Youtube along with Ian._

_And your lies don't help you at all babe, not your laziness...not anything. Even before you weren't any good, I mean...why would you really think you're qualified to give Beauty advice...when you're not that pretty either. I care about you babe, I tell you like it is, and tried to help you. all Anthony's ever done is hurt you and lie to you, after all...its his fandom that made you hate yourself isn't it?"_

Kalel hung up and looked down at the bed...her phone buzzed again, it was Anthony. She sighed and awnsered.

" Hello?"

"_ Oh, thank god you picked up, I was so worried about you."_

_"_ You were?" Asked Kalel curiously.

_" Of course I was, I saw the video you posted up...babe, you know none of thats true right? I love you, you're the most beautiful girl in the world to me, Screw what the haters say, you don't deserve this...its not your fault babe." Said Anthony, she could hear the concern. _

Still, everything Paul said floated around in her mind, she was putting Anthony and Ian in danger...besides, it was what they wanted. Her eyes became hollow, glassy and vacant as she hung up. She was going to give everyone what they wanted.


End file.
